dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Evolution
The Arcosian race is largely accepted to be the most powerful in the universe when it comes to producing warriors. Freaks of nature who evolved to be superior to all other races and produce warriors so potently powerful they've never trained a day in their life. It comes as no surprise, then, that like the vaunted power of the super saiyan, Arcosians too possess a true transformation. Only Arcosians may choose this Destiny, and ONLY if they have the godly ki passive power. Destiny Features: Ultimate Evolution (Level 31): You gain access to the Golden Form power Golden Form You surpass your previous limits in a shiny new golden form Daily✦ Martial Fullround Action Ultimate Transformation Effect: Spend 2 divine power surges to enable activation. you transform into your golden form! While in this form, you have a trans bonus of 20, a free additional standard or move action every round. Reduce momentum costs for actions by 2, each round you generate an additional tier ki. This form lasts 5 rounds, and can be activated from any form, though the transbonuses DO NOT stack, one replaces the other. When this form runs out, you are fatigued for body x3 rounds. Repeating blast (level 35): When you make a non ultimate ki attack, you may spend an action point to launch the same attack again as part of the same action. Last ditch effort (level 39): When you have only 25% of your health remaining you may spend an action point to make all terrain within a close burst 5 impassable except for the square you're on. Enemies caught in the blast suffer damage equal to half level + Instinct Ultimate Evolution powers: Level 31 at-will powers: Elbow Shock At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 4p + strength damage. If your Discipline is higher than the opponents body, they are pushed backwards 2 squares. Emperor's blast At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature in range Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. If your instinct is higher than the foes instinct, they can not deflect this attack. Level 31 Encounter powers: Golden Death wave Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, healing Standard Action Beam 12 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 5k + spirit damage. For each creature hit, you regain 2d4 hit points Emperor's edge Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Line 8 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 5p + strength damage. The area this attack occupies becomes impassable terrain. Level 34 Utility powers: Saw it coming! Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-Action Melee Trigger: An enemy occupies the square behind you Target: the triggering creature Attack: Instinct vs Reaction-4 Hit: 4k + spirit damage. And the target is pushed spirit squares backwards. No match! Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Standard Action Shout Effect: All enemies who can hear you become slowed (save ends) Level 36 Daily powers: Emperor's Death beam Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ranged 14 Target: Up to four enemies in range Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 6k + spirit damage that ignores DR. Miss: Half damage that ignores DR. Emperor's combination Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2p + strength damage. And the target is stunned (save ends) Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage. And the target is slowed (save ends) Tertiary target: Same as primary Tertiary attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 2k + Spirit damage and the target is pushed back spirit score squares. Level 40 Ultimate power: Golden Death ball Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Blast 10 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 9k + spirit damage, this attack ignores DR. If your Instinct is higher than the foes, you deal additional damage equal to your level. Miss: 4{k] + 30 damage, and you gain tierx4 hit points. Category:Canon Category:Destinies Category:Arcosians Category:Transformation